


Can I?

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Life, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo has an idea he'd like to ask Tohru, written for kyourweek19 on tumblr, prompt was "the beginning of marriage"
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Can I?

Kyo was feeling on top of the world. He was now married to Tohru, a dream he didn’t think would come true. It had been a wonderful first week of marriage. Whether he was going off to the dojo or returning home, Tohru was always there to greet him. Her smiles still made his heart skip a few beats.

Returning late one Monday night, an idea struck him. He didn’t know how Tohru may feel about it. He’d told her many times that she could be selfish sometimes and make her own decisions. He encouraged it throughout their relationship and usually, she wouldn’t turn down his ideas but this particular one he needed her consent. 

He walks into the kitchen, finding Tohru humming a tune, and he comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle. “Tohru” He greets. 

Tohru turns her head just slightly to look at him, smiling brightly. “Welcome back, Kyo-kun. How was class today?”

“It went great today. But I have something to ask you...” Kyo said, looking into her brown eyes.

“Yes?” She asks. 

His face flushes. “ A-And, just so you know, you don’t have to-”

Tohru tilts her head, curious for him to continue. 

“Can I....” Kyo feels his face turning redder, his nerves skyrocketing. What if she hated it? Would she slap him? He couldn’t picture Tohru doing that.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Tohru says, sensing he was hesitating. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, removing his hands from her. Gently turning her around, he whispers into her ear the idea.

Tohru blushes at his words, her body temper rising. She nods, whispering a soft but sure “yes”

Taking her hand, they head up to their bedroom. Once they reach the room and step inside, Tohru walks to the bed and lays down on top of the blankets, spending her legs. Kyo positions himself in-between, nibbling and kissing at her thighs. 

Tohru whimpers at the feeling of his lips on her skin. The heat she had felt just moments ago returns, her face flushed.

Kyo pushes up the hem of her dress to her hips revealing her panties. He gazes at them a moment before sliding them off her legs. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asks one more time, even though as he looks at her he’s having a hard time resisting. 

“Yes, Kyo-kun... please, I want you too.” Tohru smiles at him. 

As his tongue lands against her center, gently caressing, she moans. He’s emboldened by the noises she’s making and continues. 

“K-Kyo-kun... Ohhhh..” Tohru is in heaven. His pleasure he was giving her was so much. She’d never experienced it before. Her hands gripping at the blankets beneath her. 

Kyo speeds up his pace, flicking his tongue along her clit. Tohru’s hips jerk just a bit. He keeps going, he needs too. She tastes so sweet, so _Tohru_. The very essence of her is here. He wants her to feel good. 

“Kyo-Kyo.. I’m...” Tohru pants, tossing her head back and forth.

He can tell that she’s almost there, ready to fall apart. With a few more flicks against her clit, she cries out. Her body shakes as she climaxes. Kyo licks her clean and moves his head away.

Kyo looks up at her, her brown hair a mess and face sweaty. Her eyes are closed and he comes up to her. His lips descend upon hers in a kiss. 

She kisses him back passionately, her hands moving to tangle themselves into his orange locks. They kiss until they need to breathe again, and Kyo smiles down at her.

“Did you like it?”

Tohru nods, her heart soaring with love for him. “I loved it, Kyo. I love you.”


End file.
